


Bloodstream (discontinued)

by The_Killer (The_Optimist), The_Strategist (The_Optimist)



Series: Bloodstream [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BONDLOCK!, F/M, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock and Q are twins, So yeah, also, and everything goes to shit when Q finds them first, except Sherlock and Mycroft don't know Q exists, twin!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Killer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Strategist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was easy as it got for a Quartermaster in MI6, and Q wasn't complaining. Well, there was one small thing. The guy he likes is constantly heading out into danger, and doesn't even realise how obvious Q's pinning is. But if you mention this to Q, he'll insist he is NOT pinning.</p><p>While 007 is about to be killed in a mission, Q searches for the only people with MI6 training in the area. Or, how Q met Mycroft Holmes.</p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>Loosely based off of Ed Sheeran's Bloodstream, go listen to it.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter. I have a plan for how this would have gone that I will post in a new chapter if anyone wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Been Spinning Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction. If you would like to know why James is in the Scottish parliament, then I will only explain it here. M, having a few properties in Scotland, doesn't want them to go independent, (i.e, Mycroft's decided they need to stay together), and so James is rigging the voting system for Independence to loose, and for the virus to delete itself afterwards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q questions his feelings over a certain Double-O agent, and tries not to let his fears over-take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-written this chapter as I didn't much like the original! Will hopefully get round to updating the other chapters too, and hopefully continuing this story!

_Q's POV_

 

“Alright 007, there is a small grouping of guards on your left.” Q checked between his program and the CCTV he was monitoring Bond’s actions through. He knew James was frustrated at the simplicity of this mission, but it was needed after he demanded to be let out, even after such a major injury. Q gave a slight shiver at the memory of what happened only a month ago.

_“Alright Q, I’m in.”_ Q checked his monitor, and began guiding James through the French embassy. 

“The main computer, containing the guest list, is in the server room downstairs. There is a set of stairs coming up on your right.” James gave a nod at the camera Q was using, and a slight smile slipped past Q’s facade of nonchalance. 

As Bond entered the server room, and quickly accessed the computer using Q’s pre-made code, Q leant back in his chair, taking a sip of his tea. He sighed at the heat ghosting across his cheeks from the steam produced from the hot drink, and couldn’t help his glance at his monitor. He told himself he was just concerned for his agent’s safety. That was all. Totally.

With a sigh, Q put his tea back down and wished he could get rid of this feeling in his chest. He could calm it sometimes, when he was distracted with thoughts outside of one particular agent, but often when he was drawn back to grey-blue eyes and sandy hair his chest became tight with warmth. 

As much as Q attempted to refuse to feel this way, (it had only ever happened once before, on a much lesser scale, and that boy had left Q when he found out, with words like acid that burned themselves into Q’s young brain), it was a futile effort. 

_“Alright Q, I’ve got the list up.”_ Q jolted back to attention, banging his knee on the underside of his desk and almost spilling his tea.

“Alright 007, you’re looking for a Duke and Duchess Cadbury.” Q quickly scanned over his desk, shifting his belongings back into their proper disarrayed place. 

_“Got them.”_ James quickly saved the data onto the USB Q had given him, and made his way out of the server room. Q, knowing James could get himself out, once again lent back. He dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses, and thinking that he should probably head home today. 

Q sat up, checking his small flip calendar, finding that the last time he had left the office was four days ago. He wasn’t sure if he’d slept in that time, but he was more surprised that Moneypenny hadn’t noticed yet. Her work load had increased recently however, one less person to worry about him, Q thought to himself.

Q stood, stretching, and called over one of his minions with a wave. “Would you mind doing the tea run this time?” He asked quietly to the tired looking woman, who gave a quick nod.

“Of course Q.” She quickly made her way around collecting tea and coffee requests, before heading out to the only decent tea and coffee machine on this floor: the one outside Moneypenny’s office.

Q made his way back to his desk, and quickly started up his work again, occasionally glancing up to make sure James was still okay. The paranoia that night had left Q with was still affecting him, and while it was better than before, James being out on another mission had brought some of those fears back. He knew even if he went home, he wouldn’t be able to rest easy till James was back.

Maybe it was the exhaustion eating away at him, or the fear resting low in his stomach, but whatever it was, Q did’t really care about how he felt for the Double-O agent anymore. He wouldn’t do anything about it, but at least he could accept himself and his feelings for his friend. Just so long as he makes it back okay...


	2. 'Couple Woman By My Side

_Q's POV_

 

“Who’s got 007?!” The silence that spread throughout Q-branch was deafening, and it honestly scared Q a little. His home was never this quiet.

“M-me sir.” A nervous voice answered from the back of the room, and Q was rushing towards one of his younger minions immediately. “I-I’ve been t-trying to track h-him sir, but h-he just v-vanished!” Q barely glanced at the young man, before turning the screen to face him and trying to take in as much information as quickly as possible.

“Switch this to my station.” Q demanded, voice quiet in fear and anger. He quickly made his way back to his own desk, and sat down, seeing the information already appearing.

He quickly got to work, attempting to locate agent 007 using last known sightings, and even attempting to get security footage on the hall outside of the room he’d gone back to. Q had t hold down a sneer at the thought of the woman Bond had gone back with, even in the face of a mission something about the situation made him burn with something that felt like anger. 

Finally, he had a hint. Two men dragging a slightly smaller man between them, their faces just out of sight of the camera on the corner just outside of the hotel, and appearing to just be drunks carrying a friend home, but Q would recognise that suit anywhere. He checked the time-stamp, finding it had been twenty minutes ago, and he quickly hopped between cameras in the area, trying to find his lost colleague. 

He had been there verging on fifteen minutes when he saw it. “No…” It was barely a whisper under his breath, and he hardly heard it himself, before his mind was in overdrive, trying to find a solution to the problem, he couldn’t loose his friend now, not when he’d come so close to really liking him. 

There, on the live camera feed, was a burning warehouse not far from the hotel Bond had been in less than an hour before. He could tell it had only recently gone up, the roof hadn’t caught yet, and most of the flames were still bright and young from materials to burn. 

He knew Bond was there, the dark van waiting outside, and the two big men climbing in the back were evidence enough, but also the heart-wrenching feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach to accompany the feeling of certainty that this was how he would lose his friend.

Q shook his head, he needed to get Bond out of there, no point watching in a daze. He pulled up the files of nearby agents, and felt some tension ease from him to find an ex-Double-O in the nearby area. He quickly pulled up the contact details, finding the operative to be accompanied by a well known assassin, now working under the British government. 

He pulled out his phone and quickly messaged the ex-agent, informing them of the situation, and shortly received a reply in the affirmative. Q watched, on the edge of his seat as the two saviours appeared on his screen after only a few minutes, and raced into the burning building. 

Q turned in his seat to find a few minions watching him intently, as if he held the secret to life. “Somebody get me ground support to 007’s location, now!” The sound of his voice carried through the room, and the minions scuttled about to contact everyone needed with the information Q had just gathered. 

Q breathed a slight sigh of relief. For now at least, he would see his friend again. That was until another shout was heard in Q-Branch. “007’s comm is back on!” Q quickly turned his headset on, and a few minions gathered round his station as access to 007’s comm’s were transferred to his station. 

_“MI6? MI6? Hello, this is ex-agent Holmes, come in MI6.”_ An unfamiliar voice sounded from Q’s computer, and Q frowned as he answered.

“This is Q-Branch agent Holmes, where is agent 007?” Q asked, the tension he had lost earlier coming back twofold. 

_“Agent 007 is currently unconscious. Me and my colleague are escorting him out now.”_ Q realised the slight crackling he had heard over the comms was more than background noise, and was the sound of the flames burning the warehouse. 

“What is your status agent Holmes?” Q asked, working more on autopilot now.

_“Me and my companion are relatively unharmed, your agent however…”_ The air seemed to be sucked out of the room, and Q couldn’t bear to look at the faces of the minions around him. Finally, the small trio emerged from the burning building on Q’s CCTV, and he tried to focus in on them with no luck,

“What is the Double-O’s status agent Holmes?” Q asked, but his voice didn’t sound quite like his own anymore. It certainly weren’t his words coming out of his mouth.

_“Alive, just. Severe burns to legs and torso, moderate burns to upper arms and neck.”_  The description was clinical, but too little for Q. He wanted to know if James was going to _live_.

“We’ve sent out support to your location, they should be arriving shortly, within the next half an hour or so. Will he last till then?” Q found himself saying. A look over his shoulder confirmed this time frame, before he turned back to his screen. He switched cameras to have a better view of the trio. 

_“I believe so. We shall accompany the agent back to home-base.”_ Q nodded to himself, and turned to send his minions to inform M. They would need to accommodate the two who had rescued their Double-O agent.

“Very well. I will stay in contact with you until support arrives."


	3. I've Got Sinning On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha *awkward laughter* Definitely not late in updating this at all. Anyway, have some angsty Q...

_ Q's POV _

 

Q was pacing outside the medical suite. Eve had contacted him when the had brought Bond in, and that had been three hours ago. He had’t seen his friend since he left England two weeks ago, and he thought that maybe the ache in his chest was something to do with that. Either that or the sleep deprivation. 

With a sigh, Q dropped into a seat once again, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. His nervous energy was building up into anger, an emotion he didn’t allow himself the pleasure of often, but he thought that maybe this time he would make an exception, once he knew James was okay. 

The shuffling sound of tired footsteps approaching made him lift his head, to find a minion staring at him from down the corridor. She was holding two mugs of tea, and approached him slowly, as if scared to startle a wild animal. He let out a slight sigh, and patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”

She sat down, and handed him a mug before brushing her blonde hair out of her face. “I’m Harri.” She greeted, and he nodded. He knew she was a minion, and a hard working one at that, if known to come in with hangovers multiple times.

“You uh, don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to. I know I’m your boss, but I’m off the clock right now.” She shook her head.

“I don’t think I can go home at the moment. And anyway, you look like you really need some company.” He gave her a half smile in thanks.

“What’s up with your home life that you can’t go back at the end of the day?” Some of his minions did stay for a few days straight, but never as often as he did. He didn’t ever think it could be because they couldn’t go home.

“My, uh, partner broke up with me. I think we might get divorced. I knew I should have told her about my job, but I just couldn’t bring myself too. And she gets so mad at me with the drinking sometimes, I’m pretty sure that when I stay overtime she thinks I’m at the pub.” Q could tell this had being weighing on her for a while, and he knew she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone outside of work, and telling people inside work could affect job performance… they should really set up a better system for this.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can work this out. I’m sure she’d believe you if you told her about your job. And you could always get help if your drinking became a problem.” She shook her head.

“Thanks Q, but I don’t think anything will salvage our relationship now. Even my brother’s given up hope on us, and he’s the most optimist of the two of us.” She gave a slight sniffle, and Q tried to back-peddle quickly. He struggled with his own emotions, never mind those of others.

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay, you can work this out. Maybe you could get your brother to help you out?” Q suggested and she shook her head once again.

“He’s in Afghanistan at the moment. Half way through a tour, he won’t be back till late next year.” She gave a huff, and turned to face him fully, taking a sip of her tea. “At least I distracted you from 007 for a bit though.” The smirk on her face covered some of the sadness in her eyes, and he realised this had been part of her plan. Possibly not to this extent, but maybe it had helped her too. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said with a slight nod.

“He’ll be alright you know. He’s survived worse things.” That Q did know. 

“Yeah… if you like, I could keep a tab on your brother for you? I know they don’t get the messages out anywhere near quickly enough, but only if you want…” She gave him a strained smile, and a small nod.

“Thanks Q, I’d appreciate that. If you need some rest, I’ll wait for them to let 007 out, and wake you up when you can go in? I’ve already had a nap earlier.” They shared a smile.

“Thanks Harri. That’d be nice.” She nodded, and stood.

“I’ll go get a tea refill. Want anymore?” He shook his head, and she walked off. Maybe a nap would do him some good.

 

~~~~~

 

“Q? Q wake up.” Q felt someone lightly shaking his shoulder, and groaned slightly as he sat up to bright lights. He squinted at the source of the voice to see Harri. “They’ve just let 007 out, you can go in and see him now.” Q nodded quickly, before standing.

“Thanks Harri, see you later.” She waved at him as he went in, presumably going back to work. Q made his way into the medical suite, and to the only occupied bed in the corner, with the curtains drawn.

“Q.” The doctor greeted him. “007 is just through here.” Q gave a nod as he was led into the room, to find James lying on the bed wrapped from the neck down in bandages. His arms were mostly exposed to show light burns stretching across his skin, and Q knew in that moment he would never forget this image of his friend.

“Q!” Came a shout from outside, and Eve came running into the room. She stopped suddenly at the sight of James, before moving forward slowly to stand next to Q. “He looks awful.” 

“He suffered third and fourth degree burns to his legs and lower torso. We are going to need to take skin graphs from his back once it has healed, but there will be some scarring.” 

Q knew James prided himself on his looks, and having scars that big weren’t going to help him recover.

“Is there anything we can do to help him?” Q asked, but the doctor shook his head.

“Just let him rest for now. He could wake up anytime.” The doctor left the room, leaving Eve and Q alone with James.

“So we just make ourselves comfortable here then?” But Q barely heard her over the slowly increasing pounding in his ears. 

_“No.”_ He answered eventually, his fists slowly clenching.

“No?” Eve was growing scared for her friend.

“No, we find ourselves the idiots who ever thought targeting 007 was a good idea, and we teach them not to mess with our friends.” Eve Moneypenny looked on in a mixture of fear and admiration as Q started to leave the room to go find himself some criminals who had just committed the biggest crime of all: _they messed with the head of Q-Branch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, does this make up for missing out on updating? *howls of the damned and the angry mob chasing me* Okay, I'll take that as a no then.


	4. Sipping On Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q meets Mycroft with some new found knowledge. He also has a moment with his favourite Double-O agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Consistency? Surely it cannot last. Also, swearing in this chapter.

_ Q's POV _

 

Q did decide to take a break that weekend, once Bond was back from his mission in France. Of course, for Q a break meant continued work online, just without the influence of work. He decided to do some background checks on the two agents who had helped James escape not that long ago. 

The assassin had very little documented details, her name was simply ‘A’, and she had some vague information on past crimes she had been convicted of.

The ex-Double-O agent, once agent 005, was much more interesting, if a bit more elusive in his records. At first it seemed he had similar amounts of detail as ‘A’, but it was quickly shown by some prodding from Q that agent Holmes did indeed have a deeper background. 

Mycroft Holmes was a leading figure in the ‘background politics’ of the United Kingdom. He was a highly influential figure, and is on good terms with M. 

He also had a younger brother, a face Q noted to belong to one Sherlock Holmes. His documents were fuller, with no details spared on his life as an under-achieving junkie, with multiple over-doses, none of which fatal… yet. Q couldn’t help the slight sigh at the thought of such an intelligent individual squandering his talents on drugs. 

Mycroft Holmes didn’t have documents on his parents, but Sherlock did, and so Q checked those. Best to make sure this influential family couldn’t hold anything over James when he was in full health again.

Timothy and Wanda Holmes, a seemingly normal couple past Mrs Holmes above average intellect. Everything seemed to check out, they seemed to just be a rich couple with brilliant minds, until Q noted one piece of information that didn’t sit right with him.

The Holmes youngest son, a still born, Walter Eugene, had his death certificate buried under the other files supplied. Q frowned as he pulled the certificate up, carefully detailing every inch of it with his eyes. 

After a few minutes, Q moved back from his desk, opening the top drawer, and pulled out a familiar looking sheet of paper. The only thing he had of his parents, the only hard copy evidence that he wasn’t born straight into the system, that out there somewhere were parents who thought him dead, was a death certificate. The exact same one sat on his monitor in front of him.

With a shaky breath, he held the sheet up to the monitor, hardly noticing the shake in his hand as he did so. Time seemed to slow as he compared the signatures, ones he had tried many times to find through the system, but had never gotten results, the ones he now knew belonged to a Mr and Mrs Holmes.

“Well _fuck_.”

 

~~~~~

 

_ Mycroft’s POV _

 

“Mr Holmes, the Quartermaster is here to see you.” Mycroft looked up from his desk in surprise.

“Oh? Send him in Athena.” She nodded, closing the door once more, as Mycroft sat back and did a quick sweep of his desk to organise it. The door opened quietly, with a slow motion as if the person on the other side had all the time in the world.

“Ah, Q, how nice to see you in much nicer circumstances than last.” Mycroft remembered well the battered state he had found 007 in, and then Q’s dark eyes when he had seen him later that day.  “Please, take a seat.” He gestured at the chair in front of his desk, which Q slid into, almost cat-like in his mannerisms. 

“I’m sorry for dropping in without warning, but I had something to tell you.” Mycroft Holmes was almost never surprised. In fact, he could count the number of times he had been properly surprised on one hand, this situation adding to that now. The tense set of Q’s shoulders told him he may not like this information, but the almost pleading look in the younger man’s eyes made him think that may be from his reaction rather than the news itself. The easy way he had brought himself into his office suggested time was not relevant, and possibly that Q was stalling, that the information he wished to share was personal, and he was not overly willing. 

“Go ahead Q.” Mycroft relaxed back into his chair slightly, still on guard, but wanting to appear more open to the young man across from him.

“I was checking up on your files last night. Personal interest more than security, but I like to know my agents are safe. I found out about your brother, Sherlock, and well…” Mycroft knew the frown on his face was off putting for the Quartermaster, but he had thought the files that linked him and his brother were _gone_.

“I found this, under your parents files.” Q handed him a small sheet of paper, which Mycroft took carefully. Q shifted slightly in his seat, showing his nervousness, as Mycroft read what he found to be a death certificate. 

“I see. What does my parent’s stillborn child have to do with you?” He remembered his mother’s grief well, the loss of Sherlock’s twin had been a hard hit on her emotional well-being, and it took her a long time to recover.

Q gave a short sigh, before answering. “That is my copy of the certificate. I’m Walter Eugene Holmes.” Mycroft didn’t believe his ears. Was this Quartermaster, a said genius of MI6, trying to trick him into thinking he was his youngest brother? _There was no way…_

“I’m afraid I don’t quite trust you Q. I may need to do some research of my own. Do you mind if I keep this?” Q shook his head, and Mycroft put it safely in the bottom drawer of his desk. “I have a meeting in twenty minutes with the head of Scotland Yard, so I will have to be leaving you. Good afternoon Q.” 

Q stood silently, and shook the hand Mycroft offered him. “See you.” Q left first as Mycroft collected his umbrella.

“Absolutely no way…” Even if Q did look an awful lot like his little brother…

 

~~~~~

 

_ Q’s POV _

 

Q called a cab back to his apartment, feeling slightly lost without his death certificate, and knowing that Mycroft hadn’t believed him. He had expected this anyway, but for it to actually happen had been too much, and Q felt his throat thickening. 

He shook his head in disgust, he hadn’t cried since he was a toddler, and he wasn’t going to over something as trivial as this. He had lived his whole life without family, he could suffer on a little longer. But the ache in his chest was still there, and he knew he was going to have to do something about it before it consumed him.

“Bond still needs that security panel fixed, and I’m not doing anything at the moment…” He gave a nod to himself, before turning to the taxi driver. “Excuse me Sir, I have somewhere else I need to go first.” He gave the driver James’ address, and brought out his phone.

‘Good Afternoon 007, you still need your security system fixed, yes?’ He sent a quick text to Bond, hoping the man wasn’t busy getting drunk somewhere.

‘yea, i jst got up, whn r u arivng?’ Q rolled his eyes at James’ text speak, which was always worse when he was tired or drunk, and near incomprehensible when both.

‘I will be there in five minutes.’ He had to stop himself from picturing a sleepy Bond trying to get dressed before he arrived. 

As he pulled up outside, he texted James to let him know he had arrived, and quickly got out. It would be a simple job, but he really just wanted someone else’s company for a bit, even if it was the man-child he had feelings for. Stupid feelings.

“Bond!” He called out as he knocked on the door, and he heard a groan from inside.

“I’m just coming!” There was shuffling, and then the door opened to show Q’s favourite agent in a vest top and a pair of trackies. Q could see the light bandages wrapped around his chest, and the slight burns spreading down his arms. “Hey Q.” James greeted with a flirty smile that made Q’s heart jump.

“A-afternoon 007! I thought you might need help fixing up your security system?” James stepped to the side to let his friend in, and nodded as he lead him into the house.

“I’ve got most of it done to be honest with you, but I would still appreciate the help.” He cast his cat-like grin at Q again, and the younger man swore he was going to kill this man if he didn’t give him a heart attack first.

“That’s alright. What do you still need to do?” James led him to a room in the back of the house, where a large computer sat. Q went in and sat on the swivel chair, whilst James stood behind him with his arms braced over the back of the chair. Q could feel his hot breath ghosting against his neck, and it made him shiver.

“Just this.” James reached his hand over Q’s shoulder to point out the section he hadn’t finished, and as he moved back his hand brushed Q’s shoulder. 

“I-I can do that.” Q couldn’t help his stutter, but the victorious grin he could almost see behind him made him strong willed in his need to keep Bond at a safe distance from himself.

They stayed there for close to an hour before Q finished, and they moved back to the main room. James collapsed onto the sofa, patting the spot next to him. “Want a drink?” He grabbed the whiskey bottle off the table, and Q wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t drink outside of my own home, and certainly not in the company of others.” James poured himself a glass of the amber liquid.

“Suit yourself. Want anything else instead? I think I have tea bags…” Q gave him a smile.

“What type of tea bags?” There was a teasing hint to his voice, and James grinned back.

“What, you get different types of tea?” Q laughed at his friend, who stood to retrieve the tea. “Just a sec. Who you normally take it, yeah?” Q was surprised to find Bond even knew how he normally took his tea.

“Uh, yes thanks.” He sat down as he waited for James to come back, and watched as the sun began to set through the window. He heard the kettle boil, and then a few minutes later James came back with a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

“Here you go. So why’d you decide to help out an agent in need today, Quartermaster?” James asked as he sipped at his whiskey.

“Just in the area.” He waved a hand to indicate it didn’t mean much, he just didn’t really think much about it.

“I see. So there was no reason you chose me in particular then?” He gave that flirtatious grin again, and Q smirked back at him.

“Nope. You’re not that special Bond.” James’ eyes filled with mirth, as he gave a slight chuckle.

“I wouldn’t be so sure Quartermaster. I’ve heard I’m plenty special to you.” Q had to fight down the blush on his cheeks.

“Well you heard wrong. Anyway, look at the time! I must be going. See you later Bond.” Q quickly stood, putting down the tea he barely touched. “Thank you for the tea James.” Said agent gave a rather too genuine smile at the use of his first name, before nodding.

“See you Q.” He escorted Q to the door, opening it for him. As the younger man turned to say goodbye to his friend once again, he felt his heart beating harder in his chest, and felt far too much like giving James a kiss goodnight. James leaned in slightly. “Goodnight Quartermaster.” His breath pooled across Q’s face, and he felt a blush rising once again.

“Goodnight James.” They shared a small smile, before Q turned back to the street and began to walk away, only throwing one last glance back over his shoulder to see James leaning cockily against his door frame, watching him leave. “What am I going to do with him?” He whispered to himself as he turned back to the street. “What am I going to do?"


End file.
